The invention relates to a drawer having a bottom, a rear wall, a front plate and two side walls each including a lower part and an upper part which are anchored to each other. The lower part is made of an organic material, for example wood, while the upper part is formed by a metal profile and has a substantially U-shaped configuration including upper and lower running flanges defining a running groove for a runner roller at the side of the body of an article of furniture.
In modern drawers, many different materials are used for the side walls. Originally the side walls were made of wood and later of plates manufactured of wood materials, for example chipboard. Lately, drawer side walls of plastics material have been used more frequently. A further step in the manufacture of drawers was the use of metal drawer side walls of sheet steel which not only formed the side wall but which also formed the running grooves or running flanges for runner rollers at the side of the furniture body.
Such metal drawer side walls are characterized by a high loading capacity and satisfactory functional features (good guiding of the drawer, smooth running etc.).
In many cases the aestethic appearance of metal drawer side walls are not satisfactory. In general, drawers of a wood-like character are still desired by consumers in the furniture industry.